Miyako Hyakuya
Miyako Hyakuya '(소百夜, ''Hyakuya Miyaki) is a Shinigami who survived the events of the Collapse and is currently living in the Reikai along with Reizo Kyoji, Naoya Kageyama, and Sayuri Kuzuryū. They are currently viewing events as they unfold and trying to maintain the peace as the various factions vie for control. Appearance Despite functioning as the strategist of Reizo's group, Miyako often has a perverted expression across her face, especially when around beautiful women. She has long blonde hair, that falls down to the mid-section of her back. Miyako keeps her tied with a thin blue ribbon across the top and knotted with bow on either sides of her head. Miyako's standard attire is extremely simplistic, even downright revealing. It is composed of a snow white blouse, unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots, which happens to be her Zanpakuto in a state of constant release adorned with small blue tassels on either side. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Great Spiritual Energy: Genius Intelligence: Miyako possesses a large amount of intelligence, gained from her love of knowledge and his ability to grow quickly. She is well-versed in both history and medicine, often reading book on the topics to pass the time. As a result, she is also a renowned doctor who has been able to find cures for diseases even human scientists have not been able to cure as of the present. She constantly shows herself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. Miyako is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in her opponent's techniques and adjusting to her opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. She is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly as she has great tactical acumen and has been shown to be a very perceptive woman; even as far as figuring out the opponent's next move before they had a chance to utilize it. Miyako is quite versatile in setting up plots, and even preparing for a battle by learning a new tactical skill. : Advanced Medical Knowledge: Expert Tactician and Strategist: Miyako has repeatedly shown herself to be an intelligent and cunning tactician and an equally intelligent strategist. Before rushing head on into a battle, she takes her time to fully analyze the opponent, even going as far as to letting the opponent injure her so that she may analyze the amount of strength used in the swing so that she may counteract it with an attack of equal force. Miyako attempts to fully understand the strengths, mannerisms, tactics, tendencies, and weaknesses of an opponent before engaging them head on. More often than not, she has to force her comrades to not hastily jump into battle, before she has had time to deduce the opponent properly. Possessing great intuition, she is able to become aware of danger and react in a fashionable time frame. Miyako has an undeniable a talent for thinking of things far in advance as well, making decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and is able to perceive any situation at hand. Expert Hakuda Specialist: Miyako's fighting style consists mostly of leg sweeps followed by several different kicks in order to get the opponent off-balance and then debilitate them, but still resemble Capoeira. The kicks used by Miyako range from body blows to full on take downs and often result in very damaging attacks to the opponent's body. Miyako's movements are fast and the rotational spinning of her limbs adds power to her strike. These movements allows Miyako to attack her opponents from different angles and allows for constant motion, never allowing the opponent to locate a weakspot for too long. Miyako's fighting stance of moving from one foot to the other keeps her center of gravity in one place, allowing her to attack from any spot. This constant bobbing and moving does not allow any points of attack to leak through, but it also keeps her opponent guessing as to where the first strike will come from. The powerful swinging kicks of Capoeira come from multiple angles and can be done while doing handstands, or by jumping in a rotation, with the trick being to disguise the attacks within the dance-like movements. Unlike other martial arts, Capoeria's defensive moves center around evasion. Instead of blocking attacks, Miyako uses cartwheels, handstands, and constant motion in order to avoid physical blows. This evasive style of defense gives Miyako an advantage when fighting against a non-martial artist because then she does not have to waste time trying to recover from the block; and she can easily jump back into the fight with a counter-attack at a different angle. *'Tatsumaki Shujiku' (竜巻主軸, Japanese for "Tornado Spindle"): Miyako begins this attack by crouching down low and starts to balance herself on her hands. As she does so, Miyako begins to twist her hands in a circular motion, resulting in her body spinning quickly, much like she does with her standard fighting style. With her legs outstretched as she's spinning, Miyako launches a barrage of kicks to assault her opponent with powerful strikes. If one should try to get away from the attack, they should be wary as the rapid spinning by Miyako's body results in a miniature tornado forming which draws everything around her location in, often leading to Miyako smashing everything with her kicks. *'Jūjisōkō' (十字装甲, Japanese for "Cross Panzer"): Miyako throws her arms to her sides and her head back. Her Zanpakuto glows and begins emitting a green energy that spins around them like a whirlwind. As this whirlwind forms, it starts suspending Miyako slightly in the air for a brief period of time. She charges towards the enemy with great speed and launches into a fierce barrage of kicks, ending with her jumping high into the air and slamming her foot down on her opponent(s) leaving a large crater in its wake and crushing anything caught in its path. Hohō Expert: A proficient user of Flash Steps, Miyako is primarily skilled in the art of Flash Steps, which should come as no surprise when one sees the muscles in her legs. Miyako is frighteningly fast, being able to pick apart an army of Arrancar in mere seconds. She can easily close large gaps between the opponent and herself in a matter of seconds, as well as cut apart an opponent before they had time to react. Miyako can keep up quick and rapid assaults on an opponent's being that overwhelms them and leaves no openings for attack, as well as even being able to beat several fighters in a contest of speed, a feat that she holds dear to her heart. Miyako's spiritual energy becomes completely impossible to track when moving, which often surprises many opponents when she is able to lay a finger on their shoulders and cut their arms off before they notice. Miyako's movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. She has not been shown to use any known form of speed enhancement, although when fighting seriously, even the simplest of her motions can leave an afterimage. Zanpakuto Jūebi '(銃エビ, Japanese for "''Pistol Shrimp") is the name of Miyako's Zanpakuto. As it is in a state of constant release, it is unknown what its original sealed state was. '''Shikai: Jūebi's original release command has been lost to history since Miyako has spent many years withe Zanpakuto staying released. : Shikai Special Ability: Jūebi's special ability lies in the realm of "Cavitation". In any liquid, there are always a certain number of molecules moving around vigorously trying to become gas. Although, the outside air pressure matches with the power of the molecules, allowing the liquid to remain stable and it its liquid state. However, Jūebi's ability allows it to produce a change in the pressure around a liquid, causing the molecules in said liquid to begin to act violently; resulting in a large amount of bubbles to be born. In other words, each time Miyako performs a kick with Jūebi she is able to produce a stream of air the travels at more than 100 km per hour, causing the bubble to form at an even more rapid rate than normal. When Jūebi is used offensively against an organic opponent, this is quite a deadly ability. As with each strike, Miyako can cause the liquid in the target's body to produce bubbles that will then immediately rupture due to the change in pressure, which in turn damages the opponent's innards. Due to the properties of Jūebi, this is a difficult, if not outright impossible ability to guard against. Behind the Scenes *Miyako is based on Katsuragi from the Senran Kagura series because of the author's fondness of said character.